starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Adarian
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,70 meter | leeftijd = > 65 jaar | voeding = Herbivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Adari | gesproken = Adarese | geschreven = Adarese | kolonies = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} thumb|Adarian Adarians waren een intelligent species afkomstig van Adari met langwerpige schedels. Fysiologie Adarians waren ongeveer 1,70 groot. De vrouwelijke Adarians waren zo’n tien centimeter groter dan de mannelijke exemplaren maar waren ook meer tenger van bouw. Ze waren makkelijk te herkennen aan hun langwerpige schedels met daarin een zeer grote opening. Men kon door deze opening kijken en dit kenmerk gaf hen de bijnaam ‘Hole in the Head’ of ‘Empty-Headed’, al werden deze namen niet in het bijzijn van Adarians genoemd. De huid van de Adarians kon grijsblauw zijn maar ook groen en geel. Adarians hadden geen zichtbare neus en oren. Hun ogen waren zwart tot goudachtig van kleur en hun mond had stevige randen om noten en fruit te pellen. Door deze randen konden Adarians wel moeilijk Basic praten. De oren en de neus van de Adarians werden vervangen door zintuigen in de opening van hun hoofd. Een ander kenmerk was de Adarian keelzak die – indien het werd opgeblazen – even groot was dan het hoofd. Deze zak diende om de Long Call aan te roepen, een langeafstandsschreeuw die oorspronkelijk werd gebruikt tijdens de paringtijd of als noodkreet. De voortplantingsorganen waren vergelijkbaar dan die van de Mens en de draagtijd van een Adarian was zeven maanden. Cultuur Adarians waren een geavanceerd species die al zeer lang de weg naar de sterren hadden gevonden. Ze waren sluwe zakenlui en op de hoogte van de laatste ontwikkelingen op het gebied van mijnbouw, raffinaderijen en bouwwerken in de ruimte. Adarians waren zeer strikt eens een beslissing was genomen of een bevel was gegeven. Alle Adarians deelden dezelfde cultuur en daardoor konden ze snel beginnen met de grondstoffen en rijkdommen van Adari te gebruiken. Oorlog werd niet gevoerd maar deze inspanningen werden bijvoorbeeld wel geleverd op het vlak van ontwikkelen van technologie. Ze stichtten één groot bedrijf dat zowel als bestuurlijk orgaan werkte maar ook als de verdeler van de grondstoffen. Alle Adarians konden genieten van de winsten van dit bedrijf. Dit bedrijf werd geregeerd van uit de Hall of Decisions en bestuurde dus alle Adarians. De Adarians leefden in een strikt kastensysteem, Sceel’sara genaamd. De herkomst bepaalde welke rol een Adarian zou vervullen. De kasten waren zeer strikt ingedeeld. Zo mochten leden van een bepaalde kaste niet trouwen met leden van een andere kaste. Leden van de laagste kasten ijverden voor een herstructurering van het systeem (op basis van verdiensten en prestaties) en zolang deze protesten niet te hevig werden, konden ze getolereerd worden. Hoewel de Adarians zich op vele planeten vestigden, bleef Adari hun belangrijkste aandachtspunt. De Adarians controleerden een hele sector en hadden nochtans vele kolonies. Een Adarian probeerde om minstens tweemaal per jaar Adari te bezoeken als hij of zij elders verbleef. Op andere planeten leefden Adarians meestal in rijkdom als eigenaars van een bedrijf. Technologisch waren de Adarians zeer geavanceerd. Hun eigen ontwerpen konden perfect wedijveren met die van andere bekende bedrijven. Door hun ervaring als ruimtereizigers waren de Adarians uitstekende mijnwerkers op asteroïden maar ook delvers van grondstoffen en bouwers van schepen. Interessant was vooral de Carbon-Ice Drive. Deze technologie gebruikte lagen ijs van een komeet als bedrading van apparatuur. Dit ijs was een superconductor van energie waardoor men bijvoorbeeld macrocomputers kon genereren. Geschiedenis thumb|Hole in the Head De eerste nederzettingen van de Adarians werden gevonden in een vruchtbare strook op Adari met heuvels en meren. Uit die regio verspreidden de Adarians zich naar andere regio’s dus het was niet geheel uitgesloten dat zij niet op Adari evolueerden maar er terecht zijn gekomen met een ruimteschip. Bovendien waren er geen fossielen van Adarians teruggevonden waardoor deze theorie werd ondersteund. Na het ontwikkelen van hun corporatieve maatschappij werd ook het kastensysteem opgericht. Het industriële tijdperk werd snel bereikt en het systeem en de asteroïden werden gekoloniseerd en gebruikt. Toen ze door de Galactic Republic werden gecontacteerd, sloten ze zich onmiddellijk aan. Tijdens het Galactic Empire tekenden de Adarians een overeenkomst waardoor het Empire grondstoffen kreeg en de mogelijkheid om te profiteren van de scheepswerven. Achter de Schermen *Een model van ‘Hole in the Head’ werd gemaakt voor Return of the Jedi maar niet gebruikt in de film. Bron *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Best from the Lucasfilm Archives category:Sentients category:Adarians Categorie:Zoogdieren